No Sleep for the Restless
by analyse.stubbs
Summary: Emily is wide awake and its not the tide keeping her up... but the man snoring loudly on her couch. Emily Aiden #Aimily Fic. Set right after the 3x20 dining room scene.


**A/N: A nice little sappy, cutsie Aiden\Emily fic to soothe my shipper heart. The show is always so angsty so I decided a romantic moment with my favorite couple was much needed! It's set right after 3x20 after that Aimily dining room scene and it's like 3x21 never happened yet ;). In my story Emily is slightly more emotional and open with her feelings and Aiden is even more gorgeous (if that's possible). Enjoy!**

** .**

* * *

Emily sighed as she rolled over and looked up at the ceiling trying to fall back asleep. Sleep was something that never came easy for Emily. When she was younger the ocean used to lull her to sleep, but now the crashing waves were taunting her. Reminding her like the restless tide her journey was never ending. Being constantly 3 steps head and always on alert made it difficult to relax even when there was no apparent threat.

Sinking further under the covers she tried to get comfortable, but it was useless. She was wide awake and thinking about one thing. She missed the weight of Aiden's ring on her finger. She missed glancing over at her constant reminder of happiness. She missed him.

Rolling over she reached out and spread her hand on Aiden's side of the bed. She knew he was the main reason why she wasn't sleeping. Sleeping next to Aiden was one of the only times she felt completely relaxed. Aiden's arms offered a feeling she forgot she could even have… happiness. Tears stung at her eyes as she thought about their many shared nights in Japan, squished on that tiny mattress whispering secrets about themselves and the hopes for the life they wanted after this was over. The villa on Capri, the house in the woods, the children they wanted to raise.

Emily's chest tightened as she remembered what Victoria told her. The tears slid down her cheeks as she pictured the children she could never have. She was scared. Would she be enough for Aiden when this was all over? He may have said it didn't matter, but deep down she doubts. Would he still want her when it was just them alone after their mission was complete? Questions like these plagued Emily's mind constantly. She knew how much he wanted a family, a chance to have the family again he once experienced as a child.

Ever since they came back from England and that kiss in the living room she couldn't get Aiden and his past off her mind. Emily had no idea that Aiden was the one to find his father. Her father meant everything to her and the image of him getting dragged away by the swat team was burned in her mind. She couldn't even imagine how Aiden dealt with the remembering the image of his dead father every time he closed his eyes. They both experienced so much pain and loss so early in their lives.

Emily ran a hand through her hair and stared down at her bare left finger. The hardest thing she's ever had to do was break things off with Aiden. When Daniel shot her it was like she was snapped back into reality. The pain from those bullets reminded her of the pain she felt when she was ripped from her father. Because of that loss it was hard for Emily to let herself be truly happy. Why should she get to be happy when her Father would never be happy again?

Emily sat up in the bed and ripped the covers off her body. Placing her feet on the ground and she stood up reached for the light. It was as if her feet were on auto pilot because before Emily knew it she was walking down stairs. As she reached the bottom landing and Emily stopped to look at him on the couch. His feet were hanging over the edge and he was snoring softly. Emily wondered how he could even sleep squished on the couch. Softly, she walked towards the couch careful not to wake him. Kneeling beside him Emily reached her hand out to push his hair back. She didn't even realize she was crying until she felt the tears drip down off her chin onto her bare legs. Sniffling softly she smiled as he leaned into her touch and let out a little noise of content as she stroked his hair.

Emily smiled and thought about their relationship. There was still that thought in the back of her mind that this was too good to be true. Good things don't stay constant in her life and she thought she was protecting her heart by keeping Aiden at bay. She didn't know if she was strong enough to go through the pain of having another loved one ripped from her again.

Slowly she watched as he opened his eyes and looked at her. Aiden smiled sleepily before shutting his eyes for a second before snapping them back open, "You're crying Amanda." Aiden murmured shocked. His accent was incredibly thick due to the sleep and their recent trip back home. "What's wrong?" Aiden asked now fully awake trying to sit up to grab her in his arms. Taking a sweep around the room he looked for some sort of intruder, but found them alone in the living room.

Emily's heart skipped a beat at the use of her real name. She loved when he called her that. It reminded her of the girl she once was and the happiness she once felt with her Father. "I'm okay." Emily whispered pushing him back down, "Don't get up."

Ignoring her request Aiden sat up and gathered Emily in his arms. Aiden's eyes swept over her face trying to figure out why she was crying in the middle of the night. Confused Aiden wiped the tears off her cheeks, "What's wrong?"

"Amanda." He murmured taking her hands in his. "Talk to me."

"I love you." she whispered her voice catching in her throat. She felt Aiden's hands drop from her face and wrap around her waist at her confession, "I don't say it enough and I don't show you how much I love you, but I do love you Aiden."

Emily didn't know where this emotion was coming from. She was usually in complete control of her emotions. But after the last couple weeks of constant drama all she wanted was Aiden.

"I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to wake up without you. I want to be with you." Emily confessed pouring her heart out to him, "I meant what I said on the boat. I want to leave all this behind and just be with you. Let's just go."

"Emily." Aiden sighed wiping away her tears. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that, but I won't let you abandon your mission. Especially now with the turn of events with my Father and Pascal. We just need to take a few days and re-group. Like you've said before we need to attack this with a clear head."

"My head is clear." She argued, "Don't you want to be with me?"

Aiden pulled his head back in shock to look at her, "Is that even a question?"

Emily's eyes widened a bit at the harshness of his voice. Sometimes she forgot how sensitive Aiden was. She knew she hurt him deeply when she gave back the ring. You would think someone that large and menacing wouldn't know how to feel, but Aiden always wore his heart on his sleeve and that's what she loved about him.

"I'm not being fair. I'm giving you mixed signals." Emily said guiltily, looking down at her hands resting on his chest, "I know, I'm the one who broke it off, but then London happened and then all this with Conrad tonight. It changed everything. I realized what is really at stake."

"And what did you realize?" Aiden asked.

"That all I want is to be your wife." Emily replied. She took the time to run her hands over this face, smoothing out the worry lines that appeared on his forehead.

"He could have been pushing you into those blades." she whimpered, her voice catching at the end. Emily felt the tremor of fear all the way through her bones when she saw Conrad push Pascal. Because if the cards had been shuffled a different way that could have been Aiden. His meetings with Conrad were making her uneasy. She knew Aiden was a trained professional, but Conrad's impulse fight or flight reaction was unpredictable. "It's not worth bringing down the Grayson's if you're not going to be here with me at the end."

Aiden sighed and closed his eyes. He knew she was right, Conrad was growing more dangerous. But he didn't want to just give up. He was their only link to Flight 197 now and now they both had Fathers to who's names needed to be cleared.

"I know what's at stake Emily." He reassured her, after removing her hand that was covering his mouth and kissed it a couple times. "But, I know if you walk away from the mission now, one day you're going to grow to resent me for letting you leave. Deep down you know I'm telling the truth."

Emily opened her mouth to speak, but closed it as she thought about what he said. The thought of losing Aiden was sometimes too painful to think about, but she couldn't let her Father's name remain tarnished. She knew her father would have loved Aiden, he was finally doing the one thing David always wanted for his daughters life. To be able to love and to trust again.

Aiden understandingly smiled at her and continued to wipe the tears that were tricking down her face. Emily took a breath and accepted Aiden was right and tried to focus on the revenge. She couldn't let her father's life be taken for granted. She wouldn't let the Grayson's think no one remembered what they did to David Clarke.

"But about you being my wife..." Aiden said snapping her out of her mantra, "I'm pretty sure we have a friend who has his own private plane who could get us anywhere we wanted to go for a destination wedding." He smirked pulling her ring out of his jeans that were abandoned on the floor.

Holding up her ring in-between his two fingers he smirked at her, "What do you say Miss Clarke…fancy a name change?"

Every thought about revenge flew out of her mind when she saw his grandmothers ring...her ring right before her eyes. Aiden watched as her eyes light up in excitement and Aiden couldn't help but press his lips to hers. They kissed for a few moments before Emily pulled back and stuck out her hand and wiggled her ring finger. Emily hummed as he slid the ring back on her finger. Emily leaned up and kissed him a few more times, "You know…we haven't been on a plane together since that clandestine ops mission."

Aiden's eyebrows rose as he remembered the flight. It was more than a year into their training and they had just started dating. He smirked slightly at the memory, "Is that so Mrs. Mathis?"

Emily crashed her lips onto his in appreciation of the name he called her. The stayed like that for a while passionately kissing and reconnecting to each other. Aiden's deep growl of approval snapped her back in to reality. Emily laughed slightly cocking her head back, smiling at him. Reaching up she wrapped her arms around his neck and running her hands through his hair. Pausing at his neck she kissing it lightly before whispering in his ear, "I'd want nothing more than to re-join the mile high club with my husband to be."

Aiden wasted no time standing up and heading towards the stairs, not giving Emily the chance to walk on her own still carrying her in his arms. Giggling she wrapped her legs tighter to hold on and squealed as he bounded up the stairs.

"Then we have no time to waste." He told her kissing her again. "Let's get married."

.

* * *

**A/N: There it is! Let me know what you thought…and maybe I'll right more!**


End file.
